1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of container closures, and more specifically to a novel beverage and food container having improved sealing and stackability features.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide temporary lids or covers for beverage cans which purport to seal the can before use and after use. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,163 that stem largely from the fact that sealing is questionable after the opening of a can, as well as proper positioning for stacking in the event a plurality of the containers are stacked or nested together. Also, no means are provided for the use of a straw in order to extract the fluid content of the container.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel hygienic seal and cover for a food and drink container which may be readily attached to the can and will accommodate stacking of several cans together without interference, and which when initially opened, can be subsequently closed and resealed to prevent contamination of the contents. Furthermore, means may be provided to permit easier opening by the user without the necessity of resorting to special latches or the like.